gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Zun-Kassar
Overview The Zun-Kassar are lizard-centaurs, who have lived in Belestar since the coming of the Elves. Most are solitary, and prefer their own company. It is rare to encounter more than one individual. When it is time to mate, the Zun-Kassar will couple, then part once the eggs are hatched. Zun-Kassar do not invest much time in their off-spring. The Zun-Kassar are immortal, like all who used to call Edhelnore home. Most are content to live their days alone. Most live in caves, either deep in the jungle or in the Guatavita hills. Some build small huts out of wood and leaves. They live simple lives, and dine on fruits and the occasional jungle bird or snake. The Zun-Kassar are rarely ambitious (with the exception of Mostrassu) and simply want to be left alone. They are territorial, however, and will attack any trespassers. The Lizard-centaurs have the lower bodies or lizards; their scaly skin can come in a variety of colours, although green or black is predominant. Their upper torso’s skin matches that of the lower, though it is usually lighter in hue. Their hair is mainly black, although green and even red have been known. They have pointed ears and elfin faces. The females have markings around their eyes and breasts, and along their scaly backs. The Zun-Kassar look on the other non-Elven races with contempt. They particularly hate the Vultani who waged war on their Elven friends. The Imperials and Pachacaca are not much better, in their books. Most Zun-Kassar are coldly logical creatures, with little emotion. This can sometimes make them seem cruel. They are devious, however, and those who anger them can be sure of a shrewd revenge. They are incredibly analytical, and logical, and often plan their lives very far in advance. The Zun-Kassar worship the Tolton gods, and also a horde of lesser spirits. Their main spirit is Kassira, the Goddess of Rocks and patron spirit of Belestar. Though they do not practice religion, the Zun-Kassar are firm believers in the spirit of the land. Once a year, the majority of the Zun-Kassar will meet, for the Celebration of Kassira, a festival dedicated to the goodwill of the land. These are somber events, given the Zun-Kassars hatred of social gatherings, and are mainly used to discuss current problems and news. These meetings take place in the ruins of Trya-Chuma. All Zun-Kassar are equal, and there are no leaders; they run their own affairs and stick to themselves. Most Zun-Kassar spend their time collecting things; their analytical brains are perfect for it. This is the only thing they truly enjoy; some collect shells, others skeletons of dead animals, others still collect books or weapons. Because of this a Zun-Kassar’s cave could well be a paradise for any adventurer who stumbles across it. One particular Zun-Kassar, the half-mad Kissmani, collects magical artifacts and tomes- he is very dangerous indeed if angered. Stats Skills Adolescent skills depend on the individual, as they have no culture of their own. Category:Races Category:Belestar Category:Edhelnore Category:Centaurs Category:Zun-Kassar